cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neopatrius
Neopatrius is a small, economically strong Confederacy of nations of mixed ethnicity whose predominate religion is Baha'i Faith, despite there being no "State Religion." Its citizens pay a graduated income tax as well as a moderate tax rate. It is a mostly neutral when it comes to foreign affairs, only attacking other nations if attacked first. The Confederacy of Neopatrius is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of each of the member nations has been positioned at all border crossings into the Confederacy and is arresting all drug traffickers. Neopatrius protects the right of its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Neopatrius believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Neopatrius will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Neopatrius is not a single nation; rather, its official name is the Confederacy of Neopatrius. There are 5 member nations in the Confederacy: Neopatrius, Aerii, Ysteria, Basla, and Imperia. The capital city of Neopatrius is Primus, and serves as the central city of the Confederacy, as each of the other four member states have an embassy there, and also their delegations to the Confederated Senate. Before the Confederacy was formed, each nation was each a peaceful trading partner, with the exception of Neopatrius and Aerii, which had constant border disputes across the mountain range that serves as their natural border. But Aerii soon came under attack from the country to the north, Ysteria. Basla and Imperia had both signed non-aggression pacts with Ysteria, and denied Aerii's please for help, but were more than satisfied to trade arms with both nations. Aerii was forced to turn to Neopatrius for help, as it was on the verge of destruction in the face of the rampaging army of Farsica, which had successfully blockaded every major port through their superior naval strength. Under the wise guide of President Glutius Maximus, Neopatrius agreed, but conditionally- the mountain range was to be signed over, and Aerii didn't have rights to any captured territory. The Neopatrian generals masterfully outmaneuvered and defeated the Ysterian military, and the war was brought to a swift end. Not wanting to create an imperialistic society out of their great nation, the Neopatrian government opted instead to invite the people of Ysteria to join Neopatrius in an alliance, in order to retain sovereignty and free trade. This also served to protect Ysteria from outside threats, as their military had been decimated in the war. The Neopatrian Senate offered the same treaty to the nations of Basla, Imperia, and Aerii, with mixed results. Basla signed immediately, while Imperia called for some amendments (which will be outlined later) and Aerii refused outright, until Imperia's demands were met, and the other option would be to stand alone against four united nations and their combined military and economic prowess. Charter of Confederation The Confederacy is built around a central charter, at the heart of which is the original treaty proposed to Ysteria at the end of the war. This treaty was amended in negotiations with Imperia to form the Charter of Confederation which now serves as the guiding document for official business. The Charter assesses four main areas: Legislation, Judicial Oversight, Economy/Trade, and Defense. Article 1 The first article lays out the structure of the Confederated Senate, a body for which each nation elects two representatives to three-year terms. Neither of these representatives can be serving in a national office in their home country. The council then appoints one of its members to serve as President of the Senate. This election is re-held every year, with consecutive terms prohibited. The President of the Senate presides over the Senate's sessions and does not get a vote on resolutions. The President does, however, have the sole veto power over resolutions that pass. To pass a resolution, the Senate needs a simple majority. To override a veto, the senate needs 7 votes of the 9. The Senate was designated to have the following powers (number of votes needed): * Declaration of war (7) * Ratification of treaties (5) * Levying of taxes (5) * Confirming Presidential appointments (5) * Override veto of President (7) * Pass any resolutions necessary and proper to the efficient running of the Confederacy (5) * Regulation of trade both inside and outside of the Confederacy * Amend the Charter (7) The President was given the following powers: * Commander-in-chief of Confederate military * Veto any resolution of the Senate * Appoint Justices to the Confederate Court, and ambassadors to other nations Article 2 Outlines the system of the Confederated Judiciary system, a court of nine Justices, which presides over the individual courts of the member nations. While most legal matters are left to each individual nation to settle, there is a stipulation in the charter that no member nation may enforce laws that contradict those resolutions set down in the Charter or the attached Bill of Rights, or as passed by the Senate. Any decision made at the maximum court level of a member nation may be appealed to the Confederate Court on only this basis. The Court also has the power to review any resolution or veto on the part of the Senate or President, respectively. Article 3 Sets the boundaries for the free-trade system of the Confederacy. The Confederacy adopted the currency of Neopatrius, the Rupee, because it was at the time the strongest of the five nations. Each nation has open borders with regards to trade and travel, and heavy tariffs protect Confederate businesses. (Over time, the economic landscapes of the five nations became so similar that most businesses did not even need to look outside the borders of Confederate land for markets until recently, when the economically strong Confederates decided to broaden their horizons. Additionally, the stock market of Neopatrius grew to engulf those of the other four member nations, to the benefit of all.) Article 4 The Mutual Defense and Non-Aggression Clause. This stipulates that if any member nation is attacked, the other four would immediately come to its aid, providing a unified front. Additionally, no nation is permitted to exhibit aggression towards any other member nation. Aggression towards outside nations is strongly discouraged, as any treaty made with an outside nation must be ratified by the Senate before it binds the other four members. This essentially makes the Confederacy into a "sleeping giant," as it will not enter war unless attacked, but then would bring its full force upon its opponent. Amendments to the Charter of Confederation There are currently six Amendments to the Charter: * Amendment I: No member nation may pass law infringing on or limiting the right for any citizen to practice their own religion, or of speaking freely, in the press or otherwise. No member nation may pass law limiting the right of any citizen to assemble peacefully or to question their national government or the Senate. No member nation may have a designated "State Religion." * Amendment II: No member nation may pass law limiting the ownership of arms for self-defense, or for the means of supplying a regulated militia. * Amendment III: No member nation may pass law allowing unreasonable searches and/or seizures. The personal right of every citizen to their privacy is not to be infringed upon, without proper warrant or probable cause, as substantiated by oath. * Amendment IV: No citizen will be prosecuted without due process of law, consisted of a trial before a jury of his peers, after an indictment by a grand jury. No citizen will be made to testify against himself, nor will he be deprived of property without appropriate compensation. The Senate is responsible for bringing charges of international infamy, and the Confederate Court responsible for trying them. * Amendment V: No citizen will be subject to an excessive fine or bail, and no citizen will ever be subjected to a cruel or unusual punishment. * Amendment VI: All powers not specifically enumerated in the Charter to Confederacy positions shall be relegated to each member nation. Category:Nations